Kiss The Girl
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: A HeliosXChibiusa Rini fic. Something to tie you over until I'm done with the second part of Dying Affections.


Kiss the Girl

Helios was sitting at the diner table again admiring the beautiful young woman who always sat at the table across from him facing him. She had long, pink hair that she always wore in pigtails. She had the most beautiful eyes that shined when she was happy. Her smile always lit up the room and caused his heart to skip a beat. Yet, he loved seeing her smile. He loves seeing the beautiful young woman wearing the white, spaghetti strap dress happy.

Usually, she was with her friends, chatting and giggling. Every once in awhile, she would look up and meet his eyes and smile. A beautiful young woman who simply took notice of a drifter like himself. He was honored because no one such as herself took notice of a drifter who wore torn at the knees jeans and a very old white shirt. A drifter whose only companion being his Spanish guitar. So, to experience this even once in a lifetime was better than never experiencing it at all.

Today, she sat alone, drinking her usual drink and watching him. But, she does not come over. His cheeks flushed red, knowing that she watched him. So, to distract himself, he began fiddling with his guitar, still aware that she watched him. It must have just been a few minutes before she came over.

"Excuse me, but, is anyone sitting here?" She asks.

Helios looked up and saw her. She was blushing and so was he. He did not trust himself to speak, words caught in his throat. So, he shook his head no instead and motioned for to sit down. And she did so. Helios put down the guitar only to get up and push her chair in for her. Then he sat down, and picked up the guitar again.

"Thank you." The young woman says.

"Welcome," Helios responds.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The young woman asks out of mere curiosity.

"Not much to say." Helios responds. "Besides, I sort of prefer to be alone."

"Why?" She asks. "Don't you get lonely?"

Helios smiled but still did not look at her. There was so much he wanted to tell her. But, honestly, he did not know where to start.

"Sometimes I do. But, it's not that bad. I have my guitar by my side." Helios responds.

"Oh. Do you…will you play me a song?" The girl says.

Helios fingers paused on the strings, which he was subconsciously stroking and looked up at her a little surprised and amazed. He never expected that such a beautiful stranger would ever want him to play her a song. Again, he dropped his gaze, though his fingers remained on the strings unmoving.

"What song do you want to hear?" Helios asks.

"The song you're always playing here in the diner." The young woman responds.

His cheeks flushed a brighter red, but he obliged her as his fingers began playing the song.

And Helios sung:

_There you see here_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't have a lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Helios looked up as he sung the last few words and noticed that the young woman was blushing. Yet, her eyes still remained on him, begging him to go on. So, keeping his gaze on her, he continued:

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you to_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la my oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that bad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_He's gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in the blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la floats along_

_And listen to this song_

_The song says kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la the music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gonna kiss the girl_

_Oh, you gotta kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

And Just as he sung and played these last words and notes, the young woman says, "Well….are you gonna kiss me or not?"

She smiled brightly as Helios continued blushing and a little baffled. The next thing he knew, she was leaning over the table kissing him. It took a few moments before he finally kissed her back. What seemed like hours, though only minutes has passed between the two, they stayed this way until they both broke away at the same time to catch their breaths.

"By the way, my name's Rini." She says flushed and smiling.

"Helios," He responds smiling back.

End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW! I KNOW! It's cheesy, but it's the best I can do at 2 in the morning.

DISCLAIMER: SM & this song does not belong to me.


End file.
